Love Like Winter
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: RyuShu. One sided ShuYuki. It finally became too much. OneShot This may change.


Story: Love Like Winter

Author: Karesu

Rating: T

Pairings: Ryu/Shu, and some one sided Shu/Yuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

A/N: This story goes through many different POV's that are pointed out before their respective sections. Don't ask me why I decided to make this random angst-ish story around the holidays, I just felt like it. Too much joy makes me go insane sometimes, and this comes of it when it does.

:Story Starts Here:

Shu

It is a simple request, so simple in fact that it seems unimaginable for it to be for filled. We are victim of this one desire, although most of refuse to admit it is truly what we want. Unconsciously we look for our soul mate, the one that we wish to spend the rest of our life with. We search for love, and to be loved in return. This seems so simple, the concept of unconditional love, the process of getting the same back. This is such a simple request, and yet, for some, it never comes easy, or at all.

You can be devoted to someone completely and yet, they will never feel the same way about you in return. I have observed this first hand, because I used to think that true love was real and if you were devoted to someone they would, one day, feel the same about you. Reality had a fun time waking me up, it even gave me warnings, but I didn't see them. I was too devoted, too in love, to realize that what I was feeling was not what he felt in return.

Yuki Eiri, top romance novelist and the asshole of the century. Many times I have tried to get through to him, and it seemed to be working at one point in time. I quickly figured out that he hated being opened and he closed in around himself more, and became more violent to me. I was devoted and still tried, until I landed myself in the hospital with some broken ribs and a very nice gash on my left arm. Not even love could blind me from the fact that he hated me now. His love was like winter, bitter and cold, if you could even call it love at all.

Hiro

There he lay, on so many drugs I highly doubted that he even realized who I was or why I was there. This is the kind of thing that is unforgivable. I had told Shuichi so many times before that this relationship was not good for him. He didn't listen, he never listens, and then this happens. I just wanted to go up to Yuki and kill him for what he did to my best friend. I knew I shouldn't though, considering I knew what he was capable of, and the fact I was no expert in fighting and would most likely be the one hurt more than my target

I knew as of late things had been getting worse, but I didn't imagine things would get this bad. I had seen a few black eyes, but it didn't concern me as much as it should have, because our bubble headed lead singer always had a smile on his face. I tried to ask him if everything was fine many time, but he just grinned and said he wasn't going to give up on Yuki. They were just having a rough patch in their relationship.

Maybe he would now listen sense he was in a hospital bed from injury caused by a certain blonde haired author.

Ryu

I was watching my supposed rival, Shindou Shuichi, as he stirred in his hospital bed. I came right over when I heard he was hurt. I interrogated his best friend, Hiro, right when I arrived for all the details. Something is wrong with his ribs and he has a huge wrap where a deep gash once was. I asked who in their right mind would do something like this to my Shu-chan! Wait, mine? I shook my head at the thought for a moment.

"Who would do something so horrible to him, Hiro?"

"Yuki Eiri."

My eyes darkened at the name. I had seen him before, a few times, around Shuichi and Tohma. I had never really talked to him but always got the feeling that he was just waiting for the moment to strike and kill you. He didn't need to wait for that moment when it came to Shuichi, because I could tell all the time that he was breaking his spirit little by little.

It aggravated me that his mood depended on if that writer had been halfway decent to him the day before or not. Didn't he love singing more than anything else in the world? Plus, why couldn't I have made him happy? Wasn't I his god, or that is at least what I had heard him say I was a few times. I made a vow to myself, right then, that I wouldn't let the blonde get anywhere near my Shu... ah! There I go again! I mean, Shuichi, ever again!

Time passed, but I still decided to stay with Shu-chan in spite of the late hour that was now flickering to different numbers on the digital clock before me. I guess today would have to be one of the times I loved being famous, or I would have been kicked out along with the other visitors a long time ago. Shuichi was asleep, a peaceful look settled across his face. How could he still look like such an angel even after what was done to him?

I heard shuffling to my right, Hiro getting up beside me. " I am going to go out and get some food for us, and maybe some pocky for this one over here," he gestured over to the bubble-gum haired boy still out cold on the bed, " for when he wakes up. Do you want to come with me Sakuma-san or..."

"Ryuichi." I corrected him

"Huh?" he asked, a confused gaze mixing with his dead tired eyes.

"Call me Ryuichi, Sakuma-san makes me feel like my father. Also, I think I am going to pass on going, but if you could I would really like some bubble tea if its not too much trouble."

Hiro smiled a bit, "Sure thing, I'll be back in a few than." with that, he was gone.

I still was sitting there, deep within my own thoughts, when I heard a faint voice.

"No... what are you... no... No... NO!" It was Shuichi, he was yelling now, tears falling from his eyes. I quickly got up and went to him side, shaking his shoulders gently so I wouldn't hurt him any more.

"Shuichi, wake up, its only a bad dream. You are having a nightmare, come on, wake up." I said, wanting him to get away from whatever imaginary demon he had made him his mind. Lavender eyes opened and gasps for air were heard. One whisper later I was lightly hugging my charge, calming him down from his dream. Through the haze I could hear my name uncertainly being called by the pink haired pop-star. "Yes?" I asked, pulling back but only slightly.

"Please, don't leave. Don't be like Yuki." tears were running down his cheeks, and I wiped them away. A bitter smile came to my lips as the bastard was mentioned again.

"I won't Shuichi... I won't."


End file.
